Operation: Easter Egg Hunt!
by Alice39
Summary: It's Easter today and what better way for the Mekakushi Dan to celebrate the day than with an egg hunt?


Operation: Easter Egg-Hunt

* * *

A/N: Happy Easter! Hahaha, this is kind of fun to write, once in a while :D

* * *

"Ta-daaah!" Ene let out a large yell of something akin to victory as she repeated her introduction to the members of the Mekakushi Dan with a bright grin on her face. She looked at all of them with gleaming eyes as she said, "Isn't it a good idea?"

There was silence, the wind passed by and Kido coughed, before speaking the thought that everyone else had in mind, "What?"

"Ne, ne, leader~" Her lips almost formed into a pout as she enthusiastically explained again, "I'm saying that we should commence Operation: Easter Egg Hunt!"

There was another round of silence and she sighed and almost looked sullen, making everyone else in the room feel very guilty. She even whispered wistfully, "And I thought that this could be a good bonding activity for each of us."

As she turned around to face her back at them, she heard some shuffling in the seat and Momo exclaimed, "Actually, why not?"

Shintaro's jaw almost dropped and Hibiya voiced out his thoughts aloud, "Why yes, auntie?"

"You disrespectful-!" Momo punched the little child and promptly knocked him out. She proceeded to drag him to the couch and then she gave a wink to Ene in the monitor as she said, "Two down, Ene-chan!"

"Thank you, little sis!" Ene turned back around again and gave a huge, almost scary grin. Everyone, sans Momo, who didn't found it scary, Mary, who was at her room, Hibiya, who was knocked out, and Konoha, who doesn't change expressions, silently prayed to themselves that they aren't going to be the attention of the evil grin. Of course, Ene picked on her favorite target, "Oh but, Master~ Shall I show your secret folders for our group bo-"

"Y-you cheater!" Shintaro stood up from his chair as he pointed at the monitor. He looked at her in defeat as he compromised, "Fine, fine, I'll join, just-"

"Yes, yes." Ene nodded her head almost too enthusiastically. Oh, she is having so much fun and the game hasn't even started. She placed her attention on the three other members of the room who can easily be blackmailed-er, negotiated with. Unluckily for the cat-eyes, Ene looked at his direction with an almost sadistic smile, "Oh, Kano-san, I-"

"Kido," Kano immediately cut Ene off as he gave out a plastered grin. When the leader's attention was on him, he immediately drawled on, "I kind of agree with Ene-chan's plans so-"

"What?"

"-so, I'll be joining." Kano finished, not minding the interruption of the green-haired female. When Kido looked at Kano in confusion and slight irritation, the boy only whistled and looked at the other side. When Kido didn't give up on that though, Kano simply said, "It's fine once in a while, anyway."

Kido only sighed and gave a defeated nod at Ene, who gave a yell of victory, joined by Momo who yelled, too. Looking at the two girls with a small smile, Kido confusedly asked, "But, the preparations-"

"Oh," Ene gave a sweet smile, too sweet, as she informed, "I've already prepared it."

Everyone felt a drop in the temperature at that but no one bothered to mention it. Before anyone can further comment, Mary popped up from her room and asked, "Can we begin the game?"

"Eh," Seto plopped on his chair comfortably as he uttered with a smile, "If Mary's going, then I'll go too."

Ene and Momo gave similar smirks and Konoha, speaking for the first time in that meeting, asked, "Should I join there, too...?"

"Of course!"

* * *

After a while, it was decided that all of them are to search the entire hideout for the eggs. Ene said that some of the eggs have prizes within them but 'accidentally' failed to mention that some other eggs have tricks on them. Smiling at herself, she looked at the others running to find eggs as she started the timer.

* * *

"Eh...?"

That was all Momo can say because as soon as she touched one of the eggs that she finally managed to find after ravaging and scavenging through the drawers of the members of the Dan, bright blue soda popped out from the egg from where she touched it. It managed to soak her arms, but thankfully only part of her clothes were drenched.

Laughing almost like a crazy person, she gave a genuine smile that could have made thousand of her fans swoon as she cried out, "This is so fuuun!"

However, minutes later, her fun was promptly decreased when she heard a familiar tiny voice insult, "Auntie."

Momo found another egg and promptly threw it to the younger boy's direction. When it cracked in his head on impact, the result was overflowing cow's milk. Momo looked almost hysterical first before she started laughing, "Pffft! That's a sign that you're too small!"

"Shut up," Hibiya looked close to rage, "this is a sign that you're a cow, Auntie."

* * *

"W-what the actual hell-AHH!"

Shintaro, on his side, was not having a fortunate fortune on the game. He was simply walking aloofly on the hallways, not really caring for the game nor the prizes and concentrating on ignoring the noises when Ene popped out from his phone and 'helped' him by showing him an easter egg.

Doubtful of the help but nonetheless, not too much cautious, Shintaro just went with it, it's not like Ene hated his gut so much that she will led him to his death, anyway. Humiliation, maybe, but not death. Even Ene won't try to hurt him physically. Well, that's what he thought until now...

...Because right now, his favorite jersey is starting to burn, probably because of a trigger switch in one of the eggs that he touched. What's more is that, on one other egg that he touched, he can hear the horrible screams he made from the amusement park all over again.

* * *

"Y-you devil!" Shintaro shouted at his phone as he ran for the nearest faucet, "A-aaaah!"

Kano was simply lounging as he walked through the headquarters. Ene wanted all of them to grab at least one egg, but he can probably do it last minute. Actually, he would, because he knows that the cyber girl is the devil incarnate who will probably do something very evil to him if he didn't manage too. Still, there were still a lot of minutes left, so he simply walked to no destination in particular, yet marking the eggs he saw mentally in his mind as he did so.

Walking peacefully and with a grin on his face, he was surprised when he heard a loud, feminine shout.

"K-kyaaaaaah!"

Laughing to himself, he ran to the voice in question and was half-surprised to see Kido looking hysterical and almost fainting to the floor with a cracked egg in hand. When he got closer to Kido, he slumped as he examined that in the egg that was in Kano's hand was a screamer.

"Kukuku," Kano started laughing hysterically and accidentally touched an egg scattered from the floor and-

"Uwaaah!"

Black water spurted from the egg which cracked by itself and drenched both of them. To his unfortunate luck, Kido started to wake up and when she saw the state both of them was, she twitched and punched Kano on the side, "Y-youuuu!"

* * *

Mary was simply walking towards nowhere in particular, anxious and excited to find her first egg. As she trudged on the semi-garden of the headquarters, she continued to walk and walk and seeing no eggs in sight, she began to get close to tears.

Seto, who managed to find a normal egg for once, was a few steps behind Mary, looking out for eggs and Mary, too. As he noticed that Mary was starting to tremble, he immediately dashed towards her and said, "Ne, Mary, you can have this."

"R-really?" Mary began to beam as her hands took hold of the egg. When Seto handed the egg to her, she beamed at Seto and said, "Thanks!"

She tilted her head to the side and looked at Seto after she finished inspecting the egg, "How about you, Seto?"

"I'll just," Seto looked around and saw an egg, and taking it, he gave a smile to Mary, "Have this."

Unfortunately, or fortunately, for him, the egg cracked and inside it was a little chick. Seto almost gaped but gave a huge smile instead and said, "Nice!"

"W-wow!" Mary nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Konoha walked alone as he searched through the rooms of the boys. For some reason or another, he wasn't able to find an egg and to make things worse, his stomach growled.

Trembling and close to tears, he muttered, "The eggs..."

He heard a sigh from the phone that was on his pocket and in there, he saw a familiar, bubbly cyber girl who had just previously threatened them to enter this little fiasco. Looking at the little girl as he take out the phone, with tears unshed in his glassy eyes, he muttered, "I-i'm..."

"Geez," the cyber girl huffed and gave a long sigh. She was always too weak to this one. Bobbing her head out to the android who continued staring at her, she said, "I'll direct you to one of the eggs, alright?"

The emotionless boy almost beamed at that as a smile formed on his monotone face. He whispered, "Thanks, Ene-san."

"Just call me T-Ene, alright." Ene directed to the larger boy and decided to pinpoint and give him directions to the easter egg. As they walk in complete silence together, Ene said, "There!"

In the corner of Konoha's room, there was a black and white egg at the top of his desk. When the boy ran to it, the egg cracked and much to his pleasant surprise, there was a negima inside. He smiled, "W-wow."

Ene inwardly slapped herself. She really is weak for this one. But as Konoha looked at him, with the face oh-so familiar to her, and beamed, Ene decided that it was alright.

Well, the boy was still too gullible anyway. He accidentally stepped on an egg and had spray paint over his pants and Ene gave a chuckle.

* * *

At the end of the day and the timer stopped, every member of the Mekakushi Dan was back in the living room. Every single one of them looked worse for the weary and before voicing their complaints, and joy for some, they all asked in unison, "How did you do this?"

Ene only gave a genuine grin as she winked, "It's a secret."

As she faded into the screen, she had enough fun already anyhow, she looked at the empty darkness from her side and gave a small sad smile. To make things better, though, she felt a hand on the monitor.

Several hands, actually. One from Momo with a candy, Mary with a tea, and Konoha wiht part of his negima.

Then Ene decided, living with the Mekakushi Dan is the best. Because in here, she's with the people that she love and she can also do anything that she want. Not to mention, as she turned around, and saw the outstretched hands of the members, her mouth quirked upward as she reached out her hand to them.

* * *

A/N: I'll share a little secret but I was laughing my ass off when I write egg at some parts because it just sounded so wrong... Pffft. Hope you guys like this and follow my tumblr account - alicethirtynine. Hehe, pm or review your accounts, too, so that we can follow each other yayyy! (My tumblr's all for fangirling and writing lol)


End file.
